Satu Misi!
by HulkJr
Summary: Harry dkk bertemu dengan Tim Kakashi dan mereka ternyata punya misi yang sama! Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Baca saja sendiri. Kegaringan tidak ditanggung penulis.


Judul : Satu Misi  
Genre: Action dan Komedi dikit lha.  
Setting : Buku ke-7 (Bab 27, Bab 30, dan Bab 32).  
Tipe: Crossover with Naruto  
Rating : PG (Pilihan Ganda, halah) mungkin ya.  
Disclaimer: Untuk JKR dan Masashi Kishimoto yang sudah meminjamkan karakternya untuk dipakai orang keren ini. Wakaka..

Penjelasan singkat: Harry dkk bertemu dengan Tim Kakashi dan mereka ternyata punya misi yang sama! Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Baca saja sendiri. Kegaringan tidak ditanggung penulis.

**Satu Misi**

"Hei, lihat! Ada seseorang sedang menaiki… NAGA?" teriak seorang anak berambut kuning kepada kelompoknya. "Dia pasti ninja yang hebat! Bisa mensummon makhluk sebesar itu. Aku datangi saja dia, akan kutantang berduel!"

"Hei, hei, Naruto.. Tunggu! Misi Kita.." teriak seorang perempuan berusaha memanggil temannya yang bernama Naruto itu. "Dasar ceroboh! Ayo, kita kejar dia saja, sebelum dia melakukan hal ceroboh lainnya."

Kedua laki-laki lainnya, yang satu menutup sebelah mata kirinya, yang lain berkulit putih pucat, dari kelompok itu hanya mengangguk singkat dan dengan cepat –hingga terkesan seperti ber-disapparate- mereka menghilang dari tempat mereka berdiri sebelumnya.

-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Tangan Harry terasa kebas. Semenjak pelariannya dari Bank Gringotts, dia dan kedua temannya terus berpegangan di atas punggung naga yang membawa mereka. Harry menoleh ke bawah sesaat. Walaupun terlihat hanya sekelebat, Harry yakin yang tadi dia lewati adalah kota atau desa pemukiman. Membuat Harry bertanya, jikalau mereka yang di bawah mendongak ke atas, apakah naga ini akan terlihat jelas atau hanya seperti gumpalan besar saja? Dan pertanyaan paling penting adalah kapan naga ini akan turun? Apa nanti naga ini turun di pemukiman penduduk dan memangsa manusia yang ada atau.. Ah, Harry tak bisa memikirkan itu sekarang, pokoknya dia harus berkonsentrasi agar pegangannya tidak lepas.

"Hei, kurasa naga ini tadi menukik!" teriak Ron. "Sepertinya naga ini akan mendarat!"

WHUUSS.. Naga itu menukik lagi. Hampir saja tangan Harry terlepas, karena tadi konsentrasinya terpecah oleh teriakan Ron.

"Benar, naga ini akan mendarat!" Harry balas berteriak. "Kurasa kita harus melompat sebelum naga ini benar-benar mendarat dan menyadari ada kehadiran kita. Dan.. Lihat! Naga ini mengarah ke danau itu, di sanalah kita akan melompat!"

Harry memandangi wajah teman-temannya. Wajah Hermione jelas sekali menunjukkan rasa khawatir sedangkan Ron terlihat kurang yakin. Tentunya bukan tanpa alasan Harry mengusulkan hal itu, mengingat kemungkinan besar naga yang ditumpangi mereka belum memakan apapun, dia tidak mau mengambil resiko jika dia dan teman-temannya menjadi mangsa naga itu.

Kini, sang naga turun dari ketinggian secara perlahan-lahan melawan sinar matahari yang ada di ufuk barat. Harry memicingkan matanya sambil menunggu momen yang tepat untuk memberikan komando melompat. Kemudian, Harry melihat kilauan emas air semakin mendekat, tinggal beberapa meter saja jaraknya dengan air danau itu.

"LOMPAT, SEKARANG!!"

Tubuh Harry terasa sakit saat menghantam permukaan air dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak menghadapi dinginnya air danau yang sepenglihatan Harry sangat gelap sekali, mengingatkannya dengan tugas kedua di Turnamen Triwizard. Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Harry menendang-nendangkan kakinya agar bisa sampai ke permukaan. Akhirnya, ketika udara bebas sudah diraihnya, hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah mencari keberadaan kedua temannya, yang sungguh di luar dugaan, mereka berdua sudah hampir sampai di tepi danau.

"OI, HARRY!! KITA DI SINI!" teriak Ron dengan wajah bangga, berbeda sekali dengan wajahnya ketika belum melompat. "Lama banget sih renangnya?"

"Fuuh," peluh Harry begitu sampai di tepi danau, mengabaikan ledekan Ron. "Kalian baik-baik saja kan?"

"Iya dan tidak," jawab Hermione. "Iya karena kita masih hidup dan mendapatkan horcruxnya. Tidak karena sekarang kulit kita dipenuhi luka bakar akibat jebakan di Gringotts dan pedang Gryffindor tidak di tangan kita lagi."

"Huh, dasar Goblin pencur.. AW! Apa yang kau…"

"Tenang, Ron! Aku sedang mengobati lukamu dengan ramuan dittany ini. Cengeng sekali untuk ukuran perenang hebat!" kata Hermione, Harry tertawa saat mendengarnya.

Namun setelah itu perhatiannya teralihkan ke naga yang mendarat di sisi lain danau. Hermione yang menyadarinya berkata, "Apa kau khawatir dengan naga itu, Harry?"

Harry menggeleng. "Bukan. Aku sedang tidak mengkhawatirkan naga itu. Yang kukhawatirkan malah teman baikku ini, Ron, apakah bau mulutnya melebihi bau naga itu ya?"

"Sial kau!" rutuk Ron dan mereka semua tertawa, menghilangkan semua beban misi di pundak mereka untuk sementara.

Mereka terus tertawa. Tertawa benar-benar lepas, lalu tiba-tiba berhenti karena menyadari ada sekelebatan bayangan yang melewati atas kepala mereka.

"Siapa itu?" Hermione bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Tebak siapa?!" ujar suara yang entah datang dari arah mana. "Ninja yang bisa men-summon makhluk sebesar itu seharusnya bisa merasakan cakra juga.."

"Cakra? Makanan jenis apa itu?" tanya Ron bingung sambil menatap Harry. Harry cuma mengangkat bahunya. "Ya sudah, biar kutebak.. kau adalah salah satu pelahap maut yang mengikuti kita atau malah salah satu goblin dari Bank Gringotts yang ikut terbang bersama naga?"

"Pelahap maut… Goblin..?" suara tadi malah balik bertanya. "Bukan, tentu saja! Apa itu pelahap maut? Aku _pelahap mie ramen_!"

"Kalau begitu tampakkan wujudmu, _Mie Ramen Eaters_!" ujar Harry seraya mencari-cari arah sumber suara.

Tap.. terdengar suara kaki mendarat.

"Aku di sini," ucap suara tadi yang ternyata berasal dari seorang anak berambut kuning yang memakai pakaian berwarna hitam dan jingga, serta memakai sesuatu di kepalanya. Dia berdiri di atas ranting pohon tempat Harry beristirahat. "Namaku Naruto. Shinobi dari desa Konohagakure."

"Shinobi?" kali ini Hermione yang bersuara. "Aku pernah membacanya! Konohagakure adalah salah satu negara dengan shinobi paling banyak dan biasanya shinobi itu sering dimintai untuk menjalankan misi-misi yang diberikan."

"Yeah, aku memang sedang menjalankan misi.."

"Lalu kemana timmu yang lain? Biasanya shinobi menjalankan misinya secara kelompok kan?" tanya Hermione. Harry dan Ron hanya memandangnya takjub dan mungkin sama-sama berpikir; Sepertinya Hermione sudah melahap semua buku bacaan yang ada di seluruh perpustakaan nih!

"Jangan banyak tanya! Aku ke sini atas keinginan pribadi bukan karena suatu misi. Aku hanya ingin menantang orang yang telah memanggil makhluk tadi!" jelas Naruto. "Dan, lama-lama kau terdengar seperti Sakura, hei, Rambut Mie!"

Tadinya Harry akan marah karena anak tadi mengata-katai Hermione 'Si Rambut Mie', tetapi…

DUAGG.. Satu pukulan dilayangkan ke pipi kanan Naruto oleh seorang perempuan berambut pink, yang tanpa Harry sadari dia dan dua orang lainnya sudah berada di depan mereka, membuat Naruto melayang beberapa meter dan mendarat dengan bunyi 'Byurr'.

"NARUTO BODOH!" bentak perempuan tadi yang kini berjalan di atas air untuk mengangkat Naruto dan melemparnya ke daratan. "Kita sedang menjalani misi penting tahu! Kau malah memisahkan diri dari tim!"

"A.. aku hanya ingin melawan mereka, Sakura!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk lemah ke arah Harry dan kawan-kawan.

"Melawan apanya? Mereka itu bukan ninja tahu!" kata Sakura sambil terus menampar-nampar Naruto. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione hanya terbengong melihat kesaktian perempuan bernama Sakura itu.

"Sudahlah Sakura.. Lihat, Naruto sudah babak belur begitu olehmu.." kata pria yang paling tinggi dan menutup sebelah matanya dengan benda sama yang dipakai di kepala Naruto dan menutup mulutnya juga dengan kain.

"Sudah, Guru Kakashi diam saja, Naruto memang perlu diberi pelajaran sekali-sekali!" bentak Sakura. Guru Kakashi hanya tersenyum lemah sambil membatin, _Perasaan dulu, ketika mereka masih Genin sangat lucu-lucu, sedangkan sekarang.. Haaah.._

"Kasihan Naruto. Sudah mukanya hancur, dibuat lebih hancur lagi oleh perempuan super kuat ini!" komentar anak berkulit putih pucat datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa kaubilang, Sai?!" Naruto dan Sakura emosi siap menghajar Sai, tetapi ditahan oleh guru Kakashi.

"Hei, hei, sudahlah! Lihat, lihat, kita belum meminta maaf kepada mereka!" kata guru Kakashi mendinginkan suasana dan seiring dengan kata-kata itu, semua mata memandang ke arah Harry dan yang lain, Harry pun membalas tatapannya. "Maafkan ulah murid-muridku ini, ya!"

"A, aku min-minta maaf," kata Naruto yang terlihat sudah terkapar.

"Aku juga minta maaf telah mengganggu waktu santai kalian. Oh iya, namaku Sakura Haruno, anak bodoh yang menantang kalian tadi itu Naruto, yang berkulit putih ini Sai, dan ini Guru Kakashi."

Harry berusaha tersenyum, namun sepertinya malah menghasilkan satu seringaian dan setelah rusuknya disikut oleh Ron, dia langsung berkata, "Ah, iya, tak apa-apa. Tak usah dipikirkan. Kami baik-baik saja kok. Dan, hmm, aku Harry Potter, anak berambut merah ini adalah Ron, dan yang berambut mie, hmm, maksudku berambut ombak ini adalah Hermione."

"Apakah luka di sekujur tubuh kalian itu karena ulah Naruto?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Bu, bukan.. Sebetulnya.."

"Kami sedang menjalankan misi juga," potong Hermione. "Kami ini penyihir."

"Wow, hebat!" seru Naruto yang dengan ajaib sudah sembuh dari luka-lukanya tadi. "Kupikir tadinya.. Penyihir itu hanya ada nenek-nenek seumuran Tsunade-sama.. Ternyata banyak yang seumuran denganku juga ya. Oh ya, berarti kalian bisa menyihir tongkat menjadi setangkai bunga, menghilangkan koin, membuat benda terbang kan? Aku pernah menontonnya.."

"Itu sih pesulap, Naruto!" kata Sakura.

"Tidak, kami memang bisa melakukan itu juga kok," ucap Ron berbangga diri.

"Oh!" pipi Sakura memerah.

"Tuh, kan, Sakura.. Aku benar! Mereka memang bisa seperti itu kan?" Naruto meledek-ledek Sakura, terlihat puas. "Jadi, kalian juga suka tampil bareng dengan badut kan?"

Sai melangkah maju ke dekat Naruto. "Anoo, Naruto, mereka bilang tadi kalau mereka itu penyihir, bukan pesulap. Jadi tak mungkin mereka suka tampil bersama badut."

"Iya, jadi.. Sebenarnya kalian sedang menjalankan misi apa? Dan bagaimana bisa sampai kemari? Negara kita kan berjarak jauh sekali.." Hermione bertanya tanpa henti.

"Misi kami," Naruto tiba-tiba berwajah serius, "adalah untuk menyelamatkan teman kami yang diculik oleh Orochimaru si manusia ular! Pastinya kami harus membunuh dia dulu kalau ingin mendapatkan teman kami kembali."

"Dan, kami sampai ke sini, karena persembunyian Orochimaru memang sering berpindah-pindah tempat, lalu menurut informasi terakhir dia ada di negara ini," Guru Kakashi membantu menjelaskan. Tadinya, Harry tak tahu kalau dia yang berbicara, tetapi karena yang lain sedang mengkatupkan bibirnya, yaa, siapa lagi?

"Manusia ular? Orochimaru? Di Inggris? Kalian tidak salah? Kami juga memiliki misi untuk membunuh manusia ular, kau tahu!" kata Harry agak sedikit naik darah ketika mengingat musuhnya itu.

"Demi Jenggot Merlin yang di-rebounding! Jangan-jangan misi kita sama!" umpat Ron.

"Mana mungkin, Ron! Musuh mereka bernama Orochimaru, sedangkan musuh kita adalah Lord Vold.. demort.." bantah Hermione meminta dukungan Harry. Namun sepertinya Harry juga berpikiran serupa dengan Ron.

"Tapi, Hermione, barangkali istilah namanya saja yang berbeda. Dan tolong jangan menyebutkan nama itu lagi." kata Ron lagi.

"Mana mungkin Vold, ah, Kau-tahu-siapa menculik orang dari negara yang sangat jauh?"

"Dia bisa terbang dan dis-apparate, ingat?"

(Terdengar bisikan Sai dari jauh, "Mereka seperti Naruto dan Sakura ya?" dan dibalas teriakan Naruto serta Sakura, "Diam kau, Sai!")

"Tapi, Ron.." Hermione kehabisan kata-kata.

"Baiklah, kucek saja.." Ron belum menyerah. "Apakah musuhmu memiliki ular besar?"

"Iya," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Tubuhnya kurus kan? Dan kulitnya licin.."

"Iya."

"Apabila lidahnya menjulur, panjang sekali seperti ular kan?"

"Hu uh.." jawab Naruto malas-malasan. "Dan kalau tidur, matanya merem!"

"Tak mungkin!" Hermione terkesiap, tak percaya.

"Jadi, kita memiliki misi yang sama, kalau begitu," kata Harry bersemangat. "Kita bisa bekerja sama, kan?"

"Pastinya!" Sakura yang menjawab.

Naruto tersenyum. "Kita bantai dia bersama-sama!"

-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-

DUAR.. Sebuah mantra menghantam dinding Hogwarts, meninggalkan lubang yang cukup besar. Pelahap maut yang melancarkan mantra itu memberengut, kesal karena mantranya meleset.

"Stupefy!" teriak Harry saat si pelahap maut tadi lengah. Sehingga mantra yang dirapalkannya tepat menghantam dada pelahap maut itu.

"Harry, ayo, kita harus cepat-cepat ke Dedalu Perkasa!" teriak Hermione.

"Hermione, menunduk!" Ron memperingatkan Hermione saat beberapa mantra beterbangan di atas kepala mereka.

"Trims, Ron!" kata Hermione, sambil mencium pipi Ron. Terang saja, pipi Ron seketika berubah memerah.

"Hei, kita masih di pertarungan, tahu!" ujar Harry. Ron dan Hermione malah tersenyum diingatkan begitu.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Sebuah sinar hijau yang menderu datang dari arah belakang Harry. Namun, dengan kecepatan yang tak diduga, Naruto sudah berada di dekat Harry, dan menghadang mantra itu.

"Tidaaak!" Harry tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat. Tubuh Naruto telentang kaku, dengan mata melotot tak berekspresi. "Pelahap maut sialan! Reducto!" Mantra Harry mengenai dinding Hogwarts yang langsung menimpa pelahap maut tadi. "Naruto, kau tak apa-apa?"

Puff.. Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto menghilang.

"Tenang, Harry, itu hanya bunshin atau bayanganku. Aku masih hidup!" seru Naruto beserta beberapa bayangan Naruto lainnya, yang menyerbu beberapa pelahap maut di dekat Harry. "Aku benci sihir yang dikeluarkan mereka, merepotkan saja! Kukira aku harus menambah jumlahku, Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Jumlah Naruto bertambah lagi, banyak, sangat banyak sekali. Tentu saja, dengan kondisi jumlah yang lebih banyak ini, pelahap maut segera kewalahan dalam menghadapinya.

Di ruangan lainnya, terlihat Sai membuka perkamen yang dibawanya dan menggambarkan sesuatu, lalu bergumam "Ninpou Chouju Giga" dan seketika makhluk sebesar macan keluar dari kertas gambarnya itu. Tidak hanya satu, tetapi beberapa ekor. Rupanya itulah jurus Sai, membuat hidup apapun yang digambarnya. Dan dengan cepat, satu ruangan Hogwarts bersih dari gangguan pelahap maut. Sama seperti Naruto, yang sudah membereskan pelahap maut di sekitar Harry.

"Harry, cepat pergi. Kami akan menolong anggota LD yang terdesak di sana dulu!" perintah Hermione.

Harry yang sudah tersadar dari rasa takjubnya, berlari keluar ke arah Dedalu Perkasa, tempat dimana Voldemort menunggunya. Namun, baru beberapa langkah saja dia menginjakkan kakinya di luar, dia sudah dihadang oleh 2 raksasa yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Biar kuurus," kata Sakura yang baru saja melompat dari lantai 3 Hogwarts. Setelah mendarat dengan mulus di daratan, dia meloncat lagi ke arah raksasa yang menghalangi Harry. "Hiyyaa, rasakan ini!" sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi raksasa tersebut, dan di luar dugaan, raksasa tersebut langsung melayang terbang –seperti apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto di danau- dan mendarat dengan bunyi debum yang keras.

"Awas, itu satu lagi!" Harry berteriak.

Raksasa lain yang bertubuh lebih besar, mengayunkan tangannya ke arah Sakura. Tetapi dengan luwes, Sakura bisa menghindarinya. Dan tangan raksasa yang meleset itu menghantam tanah, membuat getaran dahsyat di daratan.

"Raikiri!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seperti percikan listrik di belakang raksasa itu. Kemudian raksasa tadi meronta-ronta, sambil berusaha menggapai punggungnya. Ternyata Guru Kakashi-lah yang menusuk raksasa itu. Lalu, dengan sisa kekuatannya, raksasa itu terus mengayun-ayunkan tangannya dengan liar, sampai akhirnya terjatuh tepat di depan Harry.

"Ayo, cepat, pergi ke tempat musuh kita menunggumu, aku yakin kau bisa menghadapinya! Di sini biar kami yang mengurus!" kata Guru Kakashi.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Mantra Voldemort dan mantra Harry bertemu di udara. Mengeluarkan suara keras seperti suara meriam. Tongkat elder terpental dari tangan Voldemort, kemudian mantra dari Lord Voldemort membalik, menuju tempatnya berdiri. Ekspresinya langsung kosong, tubuh putihnya mengkerut, wajahnya yang seperti ular menjadi tak dikenali.

Harry memungut tongkat itu, lalu terduduk lemas. "A.. ku berhasil! Dia mati!"

Suasana hening sesaat. Lalu semua orang berteriak. Gembira dengan hasil pertarungan yang dimenangkan pihak Harry.

"Semua sudah berakhir, sobat!" bisik Ron seraya menepuk punggung Harry, yang datang menghampiri Harry.

"Aku tak percaya, kita berhasil!" Hermione datang sambil menangis dan langsung merangkul Harry dan Ron.

Kemudian…

"HEI, SIAPA DIA?" teriak Naruto yang baru saja datang ke tempat Harry, diikuti oleh teman-teman satu timnya. "Sejak kapan Orochimaru memakai jubah butut seperti ini, jelek-jelek juga dia selalu memakai pakaian yang bergaya kan?

"Heee? Dan sejak kapan Orochimaru rambutnya botak?" Sakura ikut kaget. "Lihat, hidungnya juga tidak ada!"

"Iya, dan lihat.. Perutnya juga agak buncit."

"Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan, Naruto. Eh, tapi benar juga, selain buncit, pantatnya agak besar! Aku yakin, kalau hidungnya ada, hidungnya pun akan besar!"

"Lihat, wajahnya juga tidak pakai make-up. Kalau Orochimaru sih pasti pakai make-up, supaya tampil cantik!"

"Ah, benar sekali. Cincin yang dipakainya juga bukan cincin Akatsuki, melainkan cincin besar-besar mirip sekali dengan.. siapa ya?" kata Sakura, lupa dengan nama pelawak yang pernah ditontonnya di acara lawak dimana pelawak itu menggunakan cincin besar-besar.

"Jelas sekali dia bukan Orochimaru yang kita cari," kata Guru Kakashi kalem.

"Aku sudah tahu hal itu semenjak kita mendiskusikannya di danau," kata Sai ikut nimbrung.

"LALU KENAPA KAU TAK MEMBERITAHU KAMI?!" bentak Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Karena aku dan Sai, tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya kepada kalian," kata Guru Kakashi lagi.

"TERUS, sebenarnya Orochimaru bersembunyi dimana?" tanya Naruto ketus.

"Sasuke pasti merana, karena kita tidak cepat datang untuk menolongnya!" Sakura menambahkan.

"Sebenarnya, tadi saat kita di perjalanan menuju kemari, aku mendapat pesan dari intel Konoha, kalau Orochimaru sudah berpindah tempat lagi," jawab Guru Kakashi.

"Hoalah, agus.. agus.." Naruto mendesah kecewa. "Ini semua gara-gara Sakura yang menyetujui kalau kita punya misi sama dengan para penyihir tadi.."

"Enak saja, ini semua gara-gara kau yang selalu menjawab 'iya', setiap kali ditanya ciri-cirinya oleh mereka.."

"Kau sendiri, bukannya memberitahuku kalau ciri-cirinya bisa saja berbeda!"

"Huh, pokoknya semua gara-gara kau!"

"Bukan, blablablablablabla…"

"Guru Kakashi juga nih, blablablabla.."

Suara ribut Naruto dan Sakura terus terdengar. Seperti tak sadar, bahwa saat ini seluruh penyihir yang berada di situ menonton mereka dengan perasaan geli, campur heran. Semua tak berniat melerainya, karena sepertinya ini merupakan hiburan pertama kalinya setelah kejatuhan Lord Voldemort. Harry, Ron, beserta Hermione pun tertawa lepas menyaksikan perang mulut yang terus bergema di seantero Hogwarts itu. Sungguh, suatu penutup pertempuran yang melegakan.

**Tamat dengan Terpaksa**


End file.
